


Sedia a rotelle

by HataHaruHeart97



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Hurt/Comfort, Other, What-If, Wheelchairs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HataHaruHeart97/pseuds/HataHaruHeart97
Summary: Premetto: Berlino è sopravvissuto alla Zecca, ma è rimasto paralizzato.Merda.Sergio guardava Andres sena seriamente sapere che cosa fare, come agire.Erano riusciti a portarlo via dalla Zecca, ma era comunque ferito. Troppo ferito.I danni riportati lo avevano costretto su una sedia a rotelle a vita, o meglio, quel poco che gli rimaneva.Guardava fuori dalla finestra, legato a quella sedia, perché Sergio non voleva facesse cazzate.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina





	Sedia a rotelle

Merda.  
Sergio guardava Andres senza seriamente sapere che cosa fare, come agire.  
Erano riusciti a portarlo via dalla Zecca, ma era comunque ferito. Troppo ferito.  
I danni riportati lo avevano costretto su una sedia a rotelle a vita, o meglio, quel poco che gli rimaneva.  
Guardava fuori dalla finestra, legato a quella sedia, perché Sergio non voleva facesse cazzate.  
«Non morirò così, fratellino.» Gli disse, all'improvviso.  
Si poteva porta via l'ultima speranza a un malato terminale bloccato su una sedia a rotelle, per di più con un disturbo narcisistico di personalità?  
Sì, doveva accettare la sua condizione.  
«Andres, la realtà è questa. Il piano è andato benissimo, tu sei sopravvissuto.» Iniziò, ma l'uomo urlò, zittendolo di colpo.  
«Non è questa, Sergio. Io non morirò così.» Non voleva morire come un malato, non voleva vivere come tale. Voleva sempre essere al massimo, Sergio lo sapeva sin troppo bene.  
«Andres... la realtà è quella che vedi. Troveremo, comunque, una cura.» Decise di addolcire la pillola, inoltre voleva davvero riuscire a farlo camminare di nuovo.  
Avrebbe creato un altro piano apposta per farlo tornare a camminare.  
«Dubito ci sia una soluzione. Tu e i tuoi piani...» Disse flebile. Andres stava perdendo e Sergio lo sapeva bene, seduto sul proprio letto, mentre osservava il fratello.  
Si sarebbe preso cura di lui, lo avrebbe fatto fino alla fine.  
Lui era un genio, in grado di risolvere tutto. Niente sfuggiva al suo controllo, ai suoi calcoli.  
«Stasera ti aiuterò a cambiarti.» Gli disse, sviando abilmente il discorso.  
«Non tollero che tu ti prenda cura di me. Non lo accetto.» Ma Sergio lo sapeva bene. Anche se non l avrebbe accettato ne era obbligato. Stavolta era obbligato a contare su di lui.


End file.
